


药瘾成性

by Quanqiutong



Category: putin dima, 普梅, 虎熊
Genre: M/M, putin dima - Freeform, 拉夫罗夫x绍伊古, 普梅 - Freeform, 玉米兄弟, 虎熊 - Freeform, 阿尔卡季x苏尔科夫
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quanqiutong/pseuds/Quanqiutong
Summary: 费洛蒙症ooc预警NC—17预警私设熊有些腹黑，醋坛子看文须知——小白文，文笔不好，图一甜就行
Relationships: 普梅 - Relationship, 虎熊 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	药瘾成性

**Author's Note:**

> 全球通出现了！  
> 这次还是海燕太太的文呀，太太现在的id是属于龙的章鱼，喜欢的话可以去lof支持太太！  
> 来调戏全球通也是可以的（？）

接下来播报一条新闻。  
逐年急速增加的费洛蒙症的患者已经达到五百万人以上，对于新的国民症我们需要拟定新的方案，  
费洛蒙症具体病症是不论性别患者会对自己抱有好感的人散发出性方面的诱惑。  
正在站在门诊门口的德米特里看向显示屏前的新闻，甚感焦灼——他总觉得自己似乎也得了这个国  
民症。科室门突然打开，里面特有的酒精和消毒水的味道扑鼻而来“下一位，德米特里·阿纳托利  
耶维奇·梅德韦杰夫先生请进”里面略显沧桑的声音随着关门声一并响起。德米特里急促不安的站在医生面前，看着他紧锁着眉头，想要问出口的话也被憋了回去。  
正当德米特里感觉自己的脚快站麻的时候，“仁慈”的医生终于开口说道“你这是费洛蒙症呢，会帮你开抑制剂，一天吃三次根据处方药的不同，症状就可以减缓，但是根据对方抱有好感越强，你的症状也会变强，请注意自己的贞操。请多保重！”德米特里已经听不见对方在说什么，他的脑海里只浮现了“费洛蒙症”这几个大字。他机械化的接过医生手中的处方单和检验结果，呆呆的冲医生致谢，僵直的走了出来，甚至都没听清医生最后的问话——当寒风透过他的衣袖冲进他的体内时  
他的神智才略微有些回神。  
当从来不迟到的德米特里抵达克林姆林宫时，十点的会议似乎马上就要开始。“啊，是德米特里先生，听说你去医院了吧，如果不舒服的话，就不要勉强了。”特卡乔夫看到德米特里风尘仆仆的赶到时，略微有些担心。  
“谢谢关心，只是有些头疼，过段时间就好了。”德米特里冲着特卡乔夫轻笑地点点头，看向不远处的会议厅，略微抱歉地说道“只不过耽误你们的时间了，今天因为我迟到而推给了你们一些事务”  
“这没什么，举手之劳罢了”特卡乔夫耸了耸肩代表无所谓的意思。德里特里也知道这时候也不好  
再说什么，只能相互点头告别。  
“嘿，季玛，你今天可是晚来了一小时三十二分钟，发生了什么事情？可以让一个全勤奖得主迟到。”弗拉基米尔听到了把手开锁的声音，下意识的抬头望向了刚刚进来的棕发男人。他一眼就能看出季玛是飞奔赶来的——整个额前贴黏着几捋头发，平时湿润的嘴唇因为风的爱抚而有些干裂，更别说明显的大喘气和不容忽视的胸口波动。  
“得了，瓦洛佳，你别打趣我了，我刚从医院回来，只不过是有些头痛，去拿药了而已”德米特里径直走向弗拉基米尔右手边的位置——拉开椅子，坐下，再往里挪挪，熟练的动作一气呵成，似是做过了无数遍。  
弗拉基米尔略有些复杂的看向他，想从他的眼神里读出些什么，但季玛一直回避他。这让弗拉基米尔感到了一丝的难搞“这可不像你，季玛，你平时可不是为了一点儿小病而去医院的人。”  
“只不过这次头痛有些不同而已，我以为是别的病，结果查出来只是普通感冒。”德米特里脸不红，心不跳的向总统先生撒谎，毕竟他可不想让别人知道自己得了【费洛蒙症】。特别是瓦洛佳，他要是知道了，绝对会说一些让他羞耻的话，他保证。  
弗拉基米尔知道德米特里不想说那逼迫也没有用，旋即他结束了这个话题，转移到了今天开会的会议上去“针对现在国家急剧增加的性犯罪来说，这个国民症的症状太大，根本无法产生抗体来阻止。并且依靠我们现在的医疗水平来看，距离研发抗清，时候尚早，且资金完全不足以承受如此庞大的研究项目.....”  
此时要参加会议的人已经差不多都来齐了，特别是绍伊古大将穿着一成不变的满是功勋的墨绿色军装跟在拉夫罗夫外交部长后面出现，脸上可疑的绯红不知是刺骨寒风爱抚的还是因肾上腺激素剧烈分泌所导致的——咱也不敢说，咱也不敢问。仅有阿尔卡季看到这幅场景低头轻笑，旁边的一脸宠溺的望向他。  
弗拉基米尔重申刚才的会议内容，特意看向左前方的位置点头示意，想要卫生部部长瓦伦尼卡提出  
一些建议。  
瓦伦尼卡拿过一沓打印出来的电子报告分发给在座的每一位官员，又重新回到座位上“根据调查结果可以发现被害者的共同点就是荷尔蒙分泌过多，虽然可以理解成是脑内下视传达功能异常。因为这个原因 性兴奋诱发而被放出体外的性费洛蒙对加害者有非常大的影响。而且现在对于异常的发病原因还不明了，针对性费洛蒙的反应而导致的偏差以及传达异常的原因，我们都无从得知。”  
当瓦伦尼卡将最新的报告呈现出来时，右手旁的米哈伊尔一脸嘲讽的向索科夫说道“就是说反应的波动只是假设而已，一个毫无根据的假设和这种暧昧不清的解释，如何让那些嗜钱如命的人投资，简直异想天开”还没等索科夫回应时，德米特里将文件摔在了办公桌上，巨大的纸张碰撞声惊动了所有游神交头接耳的人也包括弗拉基米尔这个一直观察德米特里反常举动的人。  
“米哈伊尔先生，介于我的礼貌问题，我依旧称呼您为先生，如果您认为您现在的举止和谈吐符合以为局长身份的话，那我劝你转变这个观念，如果实在不能改变，那以后关于这个议题的会议，您都不用来参加了。”待德米特里结束发言时，弗拉基米尔拉过话筒试了试声音紧接着问道“对于总理先生的话有什么意见吗？如果没有的话，那就继续讨论”弗拉基米尔恶意的停顿了几秒，等看清楚在做所有人的表情后才慢条斯理的继续说道“如果，有意见的话，那么就和米哈伊尔一样，以后  
的会议都不用参加了。”  
众人哑口无言，他们总觉得总统先生在威胁他们，却又不敢多说什么。“很好，那我们接着讨论。”  
————————会议结束以后————————  
弗拉基米尔快步追上想要回去办公的德米特里，在他快要转向拐角处时，一把拽住了深蓝色西装的衣袖。因为突然的停止导致德米特里的重心不稳，向后倒到了男人的身上，一丝犹如蓝莓蛋糕一样甜腻的气息窜进弗拉基米尔的鼻翼里，香甜可口的味道忍不住让人再深吸几口——然而当弗拉基米尔反应过来时，手中的负重感消失，那令人心醉的气息也消失的无影无踪。真是让人奇怪——弗拉基米尔在内心反问着自己。  
德米特里站直以后整了整自己并不存在的衣褶，语气捎带着不满“瓦洛佳，你有什么事情吗，我现在很赶时间，还有许多事情要做。”  
“也没什么，就是想问你，什么时候有空，我们很久没一起吃过饭了，自从上次从索契回来以后。”  
弗拉基米尔像是在回忆那次滑雪的场景又忍俊不禁“哈，季玛，你还记得我们坐在缆车上时，你都  
僵硬的不敢动吗？”  
“瓦洛佳，我想我可以答应跟你一起吃饭，时间的话，我回办公室看完行程表就会打给你，以及如果你还想取笑我的糗事的话，我现在无可奉陪”德米特里现在只想转身走人，他只觉得再跟眼前这个无时无刻不散发荷尔蒙的男人多待一秒，他的药效可能会直接失效。  
“哦，好吧，季玛，那预祝我们用餐愉快！”弗拉基米尔尽量用轻快的语气送别季玛，他显然有些搞不懂季玛今天一系列反常的举动，德米特里可感觉不到他微小的难以捕捉的失落感，拿着刚刚会议上遭受“重创”的文件快步离去。  
德米特里回到办公室内，拿起一旁的内部电话拨打给助理，并顺势做到了座椅上“喂，现在有时间帮我把近一个星期的行程目录打印出来吗？......嗯 行 尽快就好”挂断电话的德米特里还是有些不安——忍不住用指腹敲打着木桌发出“咚咚”的声音。他总觉得还有什么重要的事情忘了办却怎么也想不起来“算了，等想起来再说吧”德米特里难得的没有继续琢磨下去而是继续将手里的文件重现看了一遍“费洛蒙症”——他终于知道自己忘了什么了，他为了开会就将抑制剂放进了车里，直到现在他都还没吃。  
“天，这都是什么奇奇怪怪的事情”德米特里不敢想象得了费洛蒙症的患者没有吃药就四处走动是多么的危险“万一，万一有人闻到了呢？”这不是他有多么的自恋，而是纯粹担心自己。  
德米特里迅速拿起车钥匙离开了办公室，快步走向门外的停车处，平时注意锻炼的身体此时显现出了优势，显然比那些类似米哈伊尔·库图佐夫这样的人在危难时刻可以逃的更快。德米特里拿着一大袋的药包走在克林姆林宫的大道上——这就像在夏威夷的海滩出现了一位全副武装的人——简单来说就是显得格格不入。  
当你鹤立鸡群时，总是惹人注意。德米特里就是那个与众不同的人，注意他的便是躲在窗帘后面悄悄观察某人的总统先生。弗拉基米尔的脑海里浮现出强烈的预感，却又极快的否定了自己“这不可能吧”无力的反驳更加确定了内心的想法。有些时候，怀疑的种子一旦埋下，便开始生根发芽，即使“生命力”不够却有着寻找真相的力量。  
德米特里咽下第一口水时，心里的石头也随之落地，即使他依旧觉得有人知道了他的秘密.....“Onthe  
LakeGeneva”一阵急促的手机铃声打断了德米特里的沉思默虑“喂，瓦洛佳，我刚好要找你”德米特里慌乱的翻看刚刚助理看他不在放在桌子上的时间表继续说道“emmmm，这个星期五巧了有空，晚上七点？还是”“嗯，随你，都行，那就晚上七点吧，明天不见不散”“嗯好，不见不散”  
电话那边因为通讯设备的传播而有些失真的声音在挂断电话的那一瞬间听到了一声叹息，德米特里不知道是不是错觉，他总觉得弗拉基米尔有些失落？！！！这个情绪可不适合被称为“铁腕总统”的字典里出现。  
“铁腕总统”现在心情可是不怎么好，他总觉得季玛在躲着他，甚至连秘密都不屑于跟他分享，他十分讨厌这种感觉，这就像跟在他后面的小跟屁虫儿某一天突然疏远了自己，简直无法承受。他在自己想办法和寻找援助之间不假思索的选择了后者，毕竟即使对自己智商很有把握但情商也确实成了反向发展。  
果然，即使想要联系别人也依旧倔强的不去用触屏手机。弗拉基米尔果断的拿起了内部通用电话——“喂，阿尔卡季吗？来总统府一趟，我有些事情想要咨询你”对面的阿尔卡季听到这话，眉毛紧皱起来，因为他觉得能让总统先生说“咨询”二字肯定是不能再糟糕的事情“好的，总统先生，我这就去。”挂断电话，旁边一直没有出声的男人询问道“怎么，有急事?”“对啊，弗拉基米尔找我咨询一些事情，他让我咨询，那肯定是什么要紧的问题，我得赶紧去了解什么情况。”阿尔卡季在扣好西装上衣最后一个扣子时，亲吻了对面男人的额头“爱你，我马上回来，苏尔科夫。”  
苏尔科夫回吻了他的嘴唇，又将给他准备的手环送给他，这才说道“我等你回来，你要是想我了就点一下这个玻璃水晶，我的手环就会有显示哦，因为想和你羞羞完再给你的，现在看来，时间不够了。”阿尔卡季摸了摸冰冷触感的手环，内心满是感动控制不住的想要拥抱苏尔科夫。  
“天哪，阿尔卡季，你这甜蜜的要爆表的荷尔蒙简直要充斥整个房间，我恨不得现在就要了你。”  
过于刺激的性费洛蒙横冲直撞的钻进苏尔科夫的体内，生理的正常反应此时正在慢慢觉醒。阿尔卡季知道危险将要来临，他慌乱的松开男人，灵巧的从他的怀抱里挣脱，甚至在临走的时候带上了门——他可不想明天整个克林姆林宫都在传【震惊！苏尔科夫竟然是在公共场合发情的人】【百分之九十九的政府官员不得不知的事情——苏尔科夫竟然是位“伪君子”】  
回到家中才完全放松的德米特里蜗居在沙发上，拿起平板电脑开始刷推特，当手指无意间点到某人的动态，他像是触电了一般将手猛的一缩。德米特里的脸颊慢慢有绯红色的颜色爬上来，嘴里嘀咕着“别想他，别想他”但是控制不住的想念喷薄而出，那种感觉像是要把他吞噬掉。  
他冷毅的面庞，深邃的眼眸，看向他的专注，办公时的干练，今天对于他所特有的无奈和维护“天哪，这样的男人谁不爱！！”德米特里越是细想越激动，待他维持了两三分钟的痴笑样后，一股特殊的味道弥漫在整个客厅中。德米特里僵直了身子，一脸生无可恋的将四周的窗户打开——他的性费洛蒙现在在房间的各个角落里到处蹦哒。他简直要感谢今天没有人造访他的.....“叮咚”一声十分不合时宜的门铃声响起，门铃所连接的显示屏呈现着某人的大脸。  
“天，他怎么来了，完了完了，这个气味怎么还没消失”德米特里慌乱的把手中的胶囊生生吞咽下去，正当他不知是否应该开门的时候，门外的男人突然说话顺便还有塑料袋斯拉的声音“季玛，你还在家吗？你要是不方便的话，那我就把东西放在你门前的台阶上面了，今天太晚了，记得早些休息吧，晚安”  
瓦洛佳觉得今天的自己十分失败，接二连三的遭到拒绝，这让他原本对自己的信心有些丧失。正当  
他准备扭头离开这片“伤心地”时，欧式板门倏地敞开，里面低沉柔软的男声随之响起“对不起，瓦洛佳，我来晚了，刚刚我正准备换衣服，你突然到访，我还没准备什么”  
“这没什么，到是我没提前通知你就突然拜访，有些不合适。”瓦洛佳客套的说完便踏进了德米特  
里的家中，不知是闻到了什么，鼻子与眉头皱在一起深呼了一口气。  
德米特里观察到瓦洛佳的深情，状似不在意的说道“真是有些抱歉，我最近太喜欢这个味道了，于是就将整个房间都喷满”说罢，还拿起印着【六神】字样的塑料瓶递给瓦洛佳，似是想让他也了解了解这个提神醒脑的味道。  
弗拉基米尔尴尬的摆了摆手“算了，没必要了，我不太喜欢这个味道，就不看了”  
“哦，真是可惜”  
“....是啊，有些可惜”弗拉基米尔抚了抚额头，错过身子向沙发走去“季玛，你不请我坐会儿？”  
德米特里原本对于他突然的动作心中一惊“啊，对不起，瓦洛佳，你看看我，把这儿事儿都给忘了，你随便做，我这就去给你倒杯水”话毕，他匆忙跑到瓦洛佳眼前的桌子面前将整袋药包和其他任何在桌子上的东西都收拾走。  
瓦洛佳看到德米特里急匆匆的样子，将想要问的问题又憋了回去，他觉得还是下次见面跟他说比较稳妥。  
“算了，季玛，别忙活了，我今天来就是因为看你生病了，过来探望一下，刚刚放台阶处的药和蓝莓、芝士小蛋糕我放在你的柜子上面了。”弗拉基米尔手疾眼快的抓住德米特里的左肩，迫使他转头凝视自己“晚安，季玛，愿你的病快些好起来。”  
“瓦洛佳，真的是太谢谢你了，我...那么晚了还麻烦你，瓦洛佳，你真好”德米特里有些语无伦次，他在心里呐喊道【我也想快点儿好！！！这样也就不用躲着你了啊啊啊】但表面还要保持平静，他可不想让瓦洛佳知道他的心思“瓦洛佳，回去的路上要小心，借你吉言我的病肯定会很快好起来的，晚安，瓦洛佳”  
弗拉基米尔不知道是怎么坐回的车里，德米特里也不知道是怎么回到的卧室。今晚，在同一片天空下，各怀心事的人们更是寝食难安。  
清晨  
德米特里嚼着抹了蓝莓果酱的吐司，极不情愿的喝着一杯清水，他似乎以后都不能轻易喝牛奶了，因为这类饮品刺激他的脑部神经加重病情。等德米特里吃下最后一颗药丸后，他便拿起西装外套准备出门去上班。  
————————总统先生的早上————————  
与此同时  
弗拉基米尔吃着刚加热好的昨晚的剩饭，心情极好的哼着上个世纪九十年代的曲调。待他咽下最后一口面包时，随手拨打了页面上顶端的号码，询问了一些事情便起身拿起车钥匙狂奔到某人的家门口。  
———————阿尔卡季的早上————————  
“早安，阿尔”长相极其英朗的男人在阳光还未洒落人间的时候便早已苏醒，并试图用亲吻叫醒趴在他的怀里乖巧可爱的人儿。  
“唔，好啊，亲爱的，现在几点了”阿尔在男人起身收胳膊的时候就醒了，只是昨晚的某些剧烈运动让他有些懒惰“要是时候尚早，我就再睡儿会，昨晚你都快把我弄散架了”  
“噢，亲爱的，这可不能赖我啊，谁让你的味道该死的诱人，任谁闻到都会想占有你”苏尔科夫像是在回味儿昨晚的甜美，嘴角控制不住的上扬“况且，昨天下午是你抛弃我走开的，留下我一个人孤苦伶仃的.....”  
“好啦好啦，你快起床做早餐吧，我再睡会儿，乖”阿尔卡季打断了苏尔科夫的哭诉，抬手看了看手机的时间，选择了微眯一会儿。苏尔科夫看到爱人如此可爱的反应忍不住又去调戏他  
————“дадада”手机铃声再次打破了两位甜蜜时光，苏尔科夫简直想骂打电话的人。“喂，总统先生，请问有什么事情吗？”阿尔卡季稍有些沙哑的问道。苏尔科夫刚想骂人的火焰被这一句话给硬生生浇灭了，他只得起身去厨房给爱人做饭。  
————————绍伊古的早上————————  
浴室里又响起模糊的哭叫声，“不……不要了……饶了我吧……呜呜呜呜……”  
男人积攒的欲火还未彻底发泄，于是在温暖的浴缸里，再次粗暴情色地占有他贯穿他，干的沈怜在水面  
等男人将他带出浴室时，他整个人都快死了，身糜红颤抖，大腿更是无法合拢，骚穴已经完全失去弹性，里面的精液虽然被挤干净，可肉屄却还在自动分泌淫水，不断流出，似是永无止境。沈怜啜泣着瘫在被上，脸蛋病态的酡红，他哭得眼睛都肿了，虚弱地流着眼泪，许久，对准备穿衬衫的男人，颤声道，“”…好累唔拉夫罗夫”  
“乖，你先休息一会儿，我跟你向德米特里请个假，睡会儿吧，我一会儿叫你吃早餐”拉夫罗夫穿  
好衣服抱着绍伊古走出了浴室，将怀里的男人放到床上，转身去做早饭。  
————————尼尼的早上——————————  
尼古拉彻夜未眠，他有些心事却无人倾诉，唯一能给他臂膀靠的男人也离开了他。正当他我见犹怜的时候，手机震动了一下，他匆忙拿起手机便看到男人的昵称后面写道——小可爱，明天我就出差回来了，早安啊，我的爱。  
尼古拉的心似是又回来了一般。  
“滴滴”车辆鸣笛的声音让德米特里从电话里脱离出来，他刚要捂住话筒重新交待司机将直升机开  
到郊区时，一道声音让他的动作一僵“嘿，季玛”弗拉基米尔故作帅气的把墨镜一推，左手搭在右  
旁车窗上，摆着一个 pose。  
德米特里对于瓦洛佳的突然出现在自家门口的行为感到十分的震惊【瓦洛佳怎么了？他的行为太过反常了吧】“瓦洛佳，你是有什么急事吗，一大清早来我家门口恐怕不是仅仅给我打声招呼吧”尽量使语气变得平淡，德米特里只想不让瓦洛佳听出来有什么不妥。  
“当然不是跟你打招呼，我是来接你上班的”弗拉基米尔向他走近，冲他弹了个舌，拽着他的手就往*样，拜拜”就在手机将要挂断的零点零二秒后，坐在正驾驶座位上的总统先生拿过手机“不，以后都不用送了”  
当息屏的手机静静地躺回德米特里的手里时，他整个人都是懵的，他实在是无法理解瓦洛佳现在的行为和做法——这简直就像是对女孩子展开追求。【不，德米特里，你怎么可以有这样可怕的想法，瓦洛佳怎么可能追求你】德米特里为自己的不切实际感到懊恼。然而正悄悄透过后视镜观察他的瓦洛佳显然不知道他在想什么，他以为季玛因为刚刚的自作主张而感到生气，这让他有些拿不准主意了。  
“季玛?”弗拉基米尔尽量小声的呼喊着德米特里，以防火上浇油。  
被男人深情呼喊拽回思路的德米特里茫然的抬头应和道“怎么了？”  
“你是不是对我刚刚的做法不赞同?如果你不愿意的话，那我以后就不强迫你跟我一起上班了”弗拉基米尔后面的语气连他都没有注意到，竟有一些委屈和失落。  
不知是不是被这种语气所感染，德米特里急忙回答道“我愿意”似是又察觉到回话不妥当，脸颊有两团红晕慢慢爬升“不是的，我的意思是说 我其实很愿意和瓦洛佳一起上班，这样我们还能互相照应着”这样我还能多看你几眼。  
“嗯，那就好，季玛，这段路程还挺远的，你可以再睡一会儿，等到克林姆林宫了，我再叫你。”  
弗拉基米尔看到季玛的反应，松了一口气，这么说他也不是很反感，我就说嘛，刚刚车外那个 pose绝对是加分点——气质这块拿捏的死死的。  
“嗯好，瓦洛佳，等快到的时候叫我就好”德米特里也没有客气，毕竟昨晚男人登门拜访又离开以后，他就一直陷入兴奋状态，完全睡不着。他感觉下丘脑分泌的激素太多了，就连吃药也抑制不了——瓦洛佳这个男人对他来说简直是行走的达米阿那。  
伴随着德米特里的悄然入睡，车内的音乐也慢慢消失，直至整个逼仄的空间只剩下暖气吹呼的声音。弗拉基米尔感觉现在这个时光真是美好，只有他们两个人，没有外界的烦恼，也没有任何人的介入，只有他们，也就只剩他们。  
.........  
“季玛，醒醒，我们要上班了”弗拉基米尔将他改装后的大奔开进克林姆林宫的大门后便开始叫喊  
德米特里。而正在梦中与谢尔盖争夺蓝莓小蛋糕的德米特里表示并不想醒过来，他砸了咂嘴，将头扭到另一边继续酣睡。  
弗拉基米尔看到如此可爱的模样，只得表示无奈，他决定等车停下来，亲自下车去喊他。  
后车门被拉开，凉嗖嗖的风一股脑的钻进了车里，躺在后座熟睡的某人不禁缩了缩什么却依旧不愿意醒来。弗拉基米尔只能靠近德米特里并试图摇醒他，但弗拉基米尔再次闻到了甜腻的蓝莓蛋糕的香气，这种舒服而又诱人的味道，车外的男人想要闻到更多。于是，弗拉基米尔选择了抱起他。  
但当弗拉基米尔还未触碰到他时，一双柔软细腻的双手攀上了弗拉基米尔的脖子上，甚至还贴近他  
蹭了蹭。原本被周围寒冷空气冻僵的身体此时却被撩拨的有些躁动不安，更加让他受不了的是德米特里淡淡的香味透过唯二裸露的脖子散发出来，他甚至都能感觉到下体在慢慢苏醒——弗拉基米尔借势将季玛横抱起来，被突然抬升的动作而惊醒的德米特里看到瞳孔中满是男人放大的侧脸竟有些哑然“瓦洛佳，你干嘛抱着我，这里是哪？”  
弗拉基米尔憋着一脸的性欲，并不回答怀里男人的问题，德米特里自讨没趣，只得抬头看了看旁边的建筑，嗯，这里似乎是上班的地方啊，还挺漂亮.....【上班??】  
“瓦洛佳，你快放我下来，你在做什么，这里是克林姆林宫，你怎么能做这种、这种令人羞耻的事情”德米特里反应过来这里是全露西亚最令人瞩目和尊敬的地方，他剧烈的反抗男人怀抱他的动作。但被男人养了那么多年的肉肉此时更加偏袒男人，毕竟对于 kgb特工来说，这种小打小闹的推推搡搡简直就是在即将喷薄的性欲上再添柴加火。  
“别动，季玛”充满危险的男声低头提醒道。  
德米特里瞬间停住了手里的动作，就这样一直被弗拉基米尔抱回了总理办公室。他原以为瓦洛佳抱他会被很多人看到，但显然并没有，唯一早到的那几位今天竟然一个都没来“瓦洛佳，他们呢？”  
德米特里看到瓦洛佳迫不及待想要离开的身影，不知该如何挽留，只得问这种毫无营养的问题试图多聊几句。  
“谁?”弗拉基米尔敢肯定，他要是再待在季玛身边一下，他都可能侵犯他，幸好还有宽厚的呢子大衣挡着不必在季玛面前出糗。  
“啊，阿尔他们”德米特里有些尴尬，他很后悔问瓦洛佳这个问题了，他应该换一个问题，比如，为何今天接他上班、又或者是为什么要抱他。总而言之，都比这个蠢到家的人才能想到的对话强多了。  
“砰”门与隔门板碰撞声拉回了陷入懊悔的德米特里。  
“啊，瓦洛佳再见”整个总理办公室又恢复到了以前的寂静，仿佛刚刚只是一场梦，德米特里又一次深陷其中——他总是难以自抑的追随男人的脚步，模仿他的一切。  
“哦，德米特里，你简直就是无可救药的混蛋，瓦洛佳对你那么好，你却对他抱有这种想法，你必须刨除，听到没有！！！”德米特里恨不得敲醒自己，却又怕疼“别再想他了，我感觉性费洛蒙快膨胀了，快停止”  
原本想提醒里面的人不要忘记晚上赴约的时间而折返的某人，停下了想要敲门的手，转身拨打电话离开了总理府。  
夜晚总是很快的降临，一声急促的电话将德米特里从工作中剥离。他放下手中已经滚烫的平板电脑，看了一眼备注便按下接听键问道“喂，阿尔，有什么事情吗？”“.....好，我现在正要准备.....嗯，行，你给我发过来吧。”德米特里假装镇定的挂了电话。  
德米特里迫不及待的打开自己的邮邮箱，里面有一封约三秒钟之前发过来的邮件——弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇·普京会晤土耳其总统的工作照  
“天哪，这也太帅了吧，瓦洛佳认真的模样真迷人，爱了爱了，禁欲风却又带着一丝的邪魅，不行不行，我得保存备份”德米特里激动的完全没有意识到自己脑部的下丘脑分泌的激素疯狂增加。  
等到德米特里再次闻到蓝莓蛋糕气味时，他觉得这辈子的运气全都花在认识瓦洛佳了，要不然怎么会那么背。  
“我的抑制剂呢？”德米特里找不到自己的药放在哪里了，怎么会这样，他明明在办公室里留了几盒的。抽屉、书架、文件夹、沙发、座椅后面、地上，他甚至连天花板都找了一遍“它去哪了，去哪了！！！”德米特里第二次感受到了无力感——第一次还是在得知他得了费洛蒙症的时候。  
他觉得有必要信奉前不久刚刚建立的“弗洛蒙教”，他竟然两次败在了这个病上。但是现在，德米特里没有那么多的时间吐槽自己，他需要抑制剂！现在距离和瓦洛佳共赴晚餐还有一个小时，去掉车程还剩二十分钟。  
“算了，还是给瓦洛佳说一下，不去吃了吧”德米特里放弃了抵抗，他还是自己一个人等夜深人静的时候带着满身的性费洛蒙回家。  
————————总统办公室————————  
“总统先生，邮件我已经发过去了，要是没有什么事情的话，我和苏尔科夫先走了”阿尔卡季站在总统先生的办公桌前深感无奈【我要不是上了贼船，我怎么可能帮你去套路我们敬爱的总理先生】  
听到阿尔卡季的回复，原本正在看时间的弗拉基米尔上扬了嘴角，抬头冲他说道“谢谢，阿尔卡季的协助，我和他以后的幸福真多亏了你的帮助，你的薪水，我想我可以往上提提”  
“啊，那真是谢谢总统先生了，我先行告退”阿尔卡季只想快点出去找可爱亲亲抱抱求安慰，他总觉得自己上了贼船而且以后都下不来了。  
待阿尔卡季出去之后，弗拉基米尔的装饰手机终于有一天响铃了。弗拉基米尔看都没看就按下了接听键，因为他知道是季玛，毕竟手机号只有他一个人知道，联系人里也只存了他一个。  
“喂，季玛，有什么事情吗？”弗拉基米尔优哉游哉地向心心念念的人问道。  
“瓦洛佳，可能，我不能跟你一起去吃晚餐了，我这儿，我这儿还有一点事务没有忙完，改天吧”  
电话那旁的德米特里不知道是在做什么，似是有些慌乱和紧张。弗拉基米尔听到季玛要放鸽子，原本舒展的眉毛慢慢紧缩，略显不满“那我等你，你什么时候忙完了，我什么时候去接你。”  
电话那边响起了桌子与地面摩擦的声音——挂掉电话，弗拉基米尔决定去看看什么情况——他可不想精心准备的晚餐 time被破坏掉。  
某个人因为身体原因撞到了桌角，蛮腰产生的巨大疼痛感使他并没有发现通话早已结束“嘶.....瓦洛佳，我这要忙挺久的，你先去吃吧。咦，他怎么挂断了，算了，先不管这个了，快点儿想办法出去买药，对，抓紧时间去买药”  
德米特里穿上淡蓝色的西装外套，将袖口处拉紧，整理了一下因为刚刚发生的一系列事情而被弄乱的头发，最后又站在镜子面前看看自己的仪容仪表是否过关。但这一切对于在接近办公室便闻到浓郁的性费洛蒙味道的弗拉基米尔而言——季玛现在就正在等待他来侵犯。弗拉基米尔走近德米特里猝不及防的抱住了他，这惹得德米特里大惊“瓦洛佳，你怎么来了，你快放我下来。”因为突然的失重，害得德米特里不得不抓紧男人的手臂。当细腻柔软的手触碰到即将爆发的肉体时，弗拉基米尔终于忍不住了。  
“宝贝，早上我已经放过你一次了，这一次再也不会放手了。”弗拉基米尔深呼一口气，低沉而又性感的说道。  
德米特里对于眼前戏剧化的一幕有些没反应过来，等他要反抗的时候，已经被男人抱到了沙发上。  
“瓦洛佳，你要做什么，你醒醒，你看清楚我是谁，我不是你心心念念的唐纳德！！！”说完这个名字，德米特里像是被人抽了筋一般，瘫软无力，要不是男人支撑着他，怕是早已跌倒在地上。  
“我知道你是谁，宝贝，你是我永远的季玛”弗拉基米尔享受着男人的体温和令人兴奋的费洛蒙，用指腹卷起季玛棕色的毛发，控制不住的想要吻他，当然他也这么做了。  
“唔，瓦洛佳....你，你别这样”德米特里不止一次的狠自己为什么不锻炼，至少在这种时候还能推搡一下，现在这个小身板，推都推不动。  
“季玛，别装了，我知道你爱我，你这样不痛不痒的挣扎，只会更加的刺激我”弗拉基米尔左手从德米特里的后背处停住，突的向前推了一下，这让原本倚靠在沙发上才不腿软的德米特里扑进了男人的怀里。细吮着男人的体香，这让他有些心安和悸动。  
德米特里已经不在乎秘密是否被发现，他只想在这一刻被男人拥有，这种想法从那年瓦洛佳公开支持他开始就一直盘旋在脑海里，从未停止——德米特里主动抓起男人按在沙发上的右手放在被男人声线刺激的早已发烫的脸颊上，似乎还嫌不够刺激的说“瓦洛佳，我好热，你能帮帮我吗？”  
原本被德米特里弄得有些重心不稳的瓦洛佳想要抽回右手狠狠惩罚这个调皮的小坏蛋，可谁知，他竟然用如此诱惑的嗓音在满是费洛蒙气味的情况下说出让人浮想联翩的话语。弗拉基米尔决定，不会给他一秒钟喘息的机会。弗拉基米尔将放在德米特里放在脸上的右手慢慢拿起，手上甚至还有余温，就这样慢慢的解开早已被粗鲁动作弄出褶皱的西服外套顺带着将完美脚趾包裹起来的皮鞋也脱了下来扔到了不远处。早已发烫的肉体此时被冰凉的触感所刺激，德米特里不禁微微颤抖，连带着  
抵在男人小腿附近的脚趾都忍不住抓在一起，来回的紧松动作又一次的刺激了男人。弗拉基米尔攥住男人不安分的小脚，恶趣味儿的挠了挠他的脚心，似是要报复一下被撩拨的性欲。  
“别，哈啊哈，好痒，唔，别...别弄了，瓦洛佳”德米特里素来怕痒，为数不多的弱点，恰巧身前  
的男人都知道。德米特里看到求饶似乎不能让瓦洛佳大发仁慈的放过自己，于是他覆上了自己红似  
樱桃般的嘴唇与瓦洛佳接吻——他甚至还颤巍巍的伸出舌头舔了一下男人的牙龈。  
弗拉基米尔显然没想到季玛会吻自己，他手里的动作停顿了片刻，就在德米特里认为自己这个方法管用的同时，殊不知，更大的危险即将来临。  
弗拉基米尔反客为主吮吸着男人的红唇，牙齿与牙齿之间的碰撞反而有着一丝不可描述的暧昧，德米特里想要呼喊，至少让他能够贪婪的呼吸一下空气，但男人霸道的侵略阻挡了他最后的退路。弗拉基米尔此刻已经将德米特里完全抱住，忘乎所以的与他亲吻——站起来的男人伸出舌头舔弄着德米特里口腔里的每一处，嘴唇上似掉非掉的蜜液也被男人夺了过去。德米特里感官此时完全消失，只剩下唯一和男人亲密接触的唇瓣在不自觉的微张承受下一波男人的侵略。  
对于弗拉基米尔而言，刚刚的亲吻也只不过是两分三十九秒，但对于德米特里而言，刚刚的亲吻似是过了一个世纪。他控制不住自己的性费洛蒙，量大到甚至都能感觉是物质在自己得脑颅中冲出，不留下一丝迟疑。  
看着眼前因为长时间得不到喘息而挤出泪液的可人儿，弗拉基米尔感受到下体因为得不到释放而产生的微笑疼痛。弗拉基米尔将怀里的男人温柔的放在了沙发上，紧接着拉过男人白嫩丝滑的手覆在滚烫的硬物上，暗示他将拉链拉下来。  
德米特里左手扶着瓦洛佳的大腿外侧，右手捏着拉锁往下一拉，“嘶”的一声，德米特里离男人的庞然大物又进了一步。德米特里在没等男人指示他做下一步时，早已不自持的褪下男人的西服裤，他控制不住的去揉摸男人的肉棒，他能感受到这烫人的温度和隔着纤维布料也是极佳的手感。  
德米特里抬头看向男人的脸庞，平时冷毅的神情此时完全被性欲所替代，淡薄的嘴唇因为下体被触碰而微微张开，望向他的深邃眼眸里全是赤裸裸的欲望——想要吞掉他的欲望。他比谁都喜欢这样的瓦洛佳。  
比谁都喜欢。  
只要看到，就难以克制情感和欲望。  
再矜持的人，发了情，也会变作一朵妖冶湿润的花。德米特里的性格本来就温软，待人和善，又爱笑，只是因为对瓦洛佳的一点儿误会，而致使最近几天一直对他态度过于冷淡。但现在的德米特里已经明白，眼前的男人是爱着他的。这么想着，德米特里整个人都绵软无力地仰躺在沙发上，媚态横陈。弗拉基米尔低头看着他的样子，心里一股邪火窜了天高，浑身烫得仿佛泡在岩浆池里。  
“季玛。”疼爱地唤道，食指与无名指抵住尾椎，中指缓缓往湿热的穴内插了进去，很快便指根尽没，搅动起来，耐心地替季玛扩张，另一只手则在凝滑的腰肌上来回抚摸，好让季玛不把所有注意力都放在敏感的后穴处。“疼不疼？”弗拉基米尔又问。  
德米特里羞耻地摇了摇头。他做梦梦到过那么多次男人对他的横冲直撞，现在好不容易梦想成真，他怎么可能因为这一点的疼痛而放弃。弗拉基米尔不敢莽撞，手托着德米特里腰后，顺势而下，将他的西服裤与内裤一起脱去，又分开他两条白净的腿夹在自己腰侧，然后才添了一根手指，两指并拢，在紧韧的穴道内徐徐按压、勾弄、探寻着。“唔……唔嗯……”德米特里沉浸在体内渐浓的快感中，目光迷离，浅浅哼吟，腰肢也难耐地摆动起来。  
弗拉基米尔听得心都酥了。因着从来没有和得了费洛蒙症状的人做过，他不曾得知原来是这么敏感多情，一会儿工夫，滑腻的汁水已经盈满了肠穴，多的几乎含不住，手指一动，就顺着淌出来，在掌心蓄了粘稠温热的一滩。  
弗拉基米尔心里想着不禁加快了手指抽送的速度，模拟性器的节奏，问：“喜欢这样吗？”“……嗯”德米特里体内情潮如浪，酥软得一时说不出话来，只得嗯了声，喘息着躺在身下，搭着他的肩，用一双迷惘又含情的眼睛望着他。男人有硬朗的脸部轮廓，剑眉，深眸，鼻梁高挺，喉结明显，颈部下方是折角分明的衬衣翻领，干净洁白。衬衣相当合身，布料贴实而不过紧，隐约透出结实的胸肌形状。  
西装外套是正式的深灰色，腰窄肩宽，后背平整，给予人极强的安全感。仿佛有他在，就有了遮挡风雨的一把伞。而这样样貌沉稳的绅士，他的手指却……却正插在……“等等……不，不碰……不碰那儿……啊！”德米特里猝然一声惊叫，瞳孔微张，脖颈高昂，松弛的小腹一下子绷到了紧处，双膝夹住瓦洛佳的腰，手指在空中一阵乱抓，竟拽住男人宽厚的肩膀，指尖的力量让男人的衬衣更加紧绷，衬托出男人完美的身躯。  
他能够感受到瓦洛佳刚刚碰到了哪里，他原以为没什么，只是刚才……刚才那突如其来的一阵酥麻感实在强烈得诡异，后穴汁液急涌，几乎就要高潮了。德米特里有些惶恐不安，缩紧屁股想往后扯，却被弗拉基米尔扳住了大腿。  
“没事儿，季玛，放轻松，你会很舒服的。”迷人的男声随着德米特里的动作应声响起，诱惑着季玛陷入无限深渊。  
可德米特里还是有些羞涩，手伸向自己腿间，牢牢握住弗拉基米尔的手腕，不许他再深入了，讨饶道：“缓一缓，我先……先缓一缓。  
弗拉基米尔听闻笑了。费洛蒙都快溢满了，每一个都是刺激他爆发的点，怎么可能让他休息。弗拉基米尔干脆把手指抽了出来，抱起德米特里，自己往沙发上一靠，让季玛敞开双腿跪坐在他的腰胯上，然后用掌心粘稠的汁液润滑无名指，三指并拢，一齐慢慢插进了耻穴。“啊……不……嗯嗯……”德米特里不禁呜咽出声，感受着那修长微糙的手指深入体内，揉压内壁，伸展扩张，又频频从那最敏感的一处碾磨过，带给他酸麻舒爽的刺激。  
德米特里觉得手指太过于单调，完全无法满足自己现在高涨的欲望——但男人似是怕弄疼自己，怎么也不肯进来。  
他看向靠在沙发上认真开拓后穴的男人，猛的捉住了正要准备插入第四根手指的手臂，翻身直面男人。当看到季玛作势要站起来时，弗拉基米尔已经意识到眼前这个可爱而又迷人的季玛要做什么。  
“季玛，坐上来……不疼的，快，坐上来。”弗拉基米尔激动地催促道，手指也配合着撤出后穴，改而拍了拍德米特里的屁股，以示鼓励。德米特里却没有下一步动作了，似乎陷入了呆滞。  
他之所以能够选择主动的吞吐男人的肉棒，是因为即使会被瓦洛佳看到自己淫靡失态的样子，但身体情动难忍，迫切地想被填满。可是现在，他握着那粗硬炙热、青筋盘虬的性具，忽然畏怯了。这也太……太……他脸颊发热，偏偏又移不开眼。瓦洛佳完全勃起的尺寸太过骇人。  
那红润饱胀、顶端上突的头部，形状像极了即将吐信的蛇头，还是毒性猛烈的那种。  
德米特里伸出一根手指，试探地戳了戳它。他忍不住的在想【插进体内，也应该不会疼了吧？】  
弗拉基米尔因为身上男人散发的费洛蒙本来就躁动不安，敏感处被这么一摸，倒吸一口凉气，揉着德米特里的屁股又恳求了几句。德米特里被他低淳深厚的嗓音勾得情潮跌宕，也忍耐不住，抬高腰臀，膝盖急切地往前蹭了蹭，扶稳那坚硬似铁的肉棒，对准了自己的股缝。  
穴口翕张，带着一股热意贴近了瓦洛佳的性器，还没等亲密接触，几滴滑腻的体液先兜不住，落在了马眼上。弗拉基米尔浑身一个激灵，喘息粗沉，几乎要疯狂了，却还是暴着额角的筋，耐着性子说道：“慢慢坐下来……对，就是这样，慢慢地吃进去……乖，不疼的……”“啊……我，我不行……唔嗯……”德米特里抖着腿根往下坐，吞得异常艰辛。他尽量放松臀肉，想主动容纳身下男人的巨物，可头部才进了一点，穴口就撑到了极致，尾椎深处涌上阵阵酸麻。弗拉基米尔生怕他打退堂鼓，一直柔声安慰着他，两个人配合得汗水淋漓，终于把最艰难的部分给顶了进去。弗拉基米尔松了一口气，刚想开始下半程，突然听见德米特里发出了一声慌乱酥颤的尖吟，与此同时，胯部猛地一沉，快意袭来，茎柱竟被湿热之处整根吞没了。“啊啊——！”季玛哭喘着抱紧了他，腰身一阵激颤，穴壁骤然收缩到极致，显然是承受不住这么强烈意外的刺激。  
弗拉基米尔呆住了，谁能想到季玛突然来这一下“你这是没坚持住?”  
等了良久，德米特里羞吓的点了点头。  
等到意想之中的结果，弗拉基米尔闷笑的时候，性器也埋在季玛体内微微震动，德米特里清晰地感觉到了，害臊过度，攀着他的肩膀不吭声。瓦洛佳便扶稳了德米特里的腰，借他一点力道，上下缓慢吞吐起来。肠肉紧致，粘膜柔韧，层层包裹、吸附着炽热的阴茎。摩擦间，双方的快感都汹涌无比。弗拉基米尔相当性感地低喘着，伏在季玛的肩头，呼吸着男人散发出来的催情的气味。感受到颈肩男人温热的气息，季玛唇边溢出了娇软细碎的呻吟。  
德米特里感受到了甜蜜，依恋，温暖，安全。彼此交合的地方舒爽得要命，酥痒窜上心尖，积沙成塔，魂魄都要跟着化了似的。“瓦洛佳……”他黏乎乎地撒娇。“我在呢，在你面前，在你身体里。”弗拉基米尔宠溺地回应他。  
“唔，瓦洛佳，我爱你”听到男人赤裸的话语，德米特里情不自禁的向怀抱着他的男人告白。  
弗拉基米尔终于听到俯趴在自己身上的男人的爱语，霸道的宣示主权“我也爱你，季玛，以后你就是我一个人的，也只能是我一个人的”  
“嗯，只是你一个人的”  
动情的性费洛蒙香荡漾在空气中，浓烈异常，染上了糜烂熟甜的情欲。  
月光早已洒满人间，克林姆林宫里也早已寂静无声，只剩下唯一亮着灯的总理办公室。在外人看来似是勤奋的总理先生为了体恤劳动人民而辛苦工作，但室内的场景却是让人面红耳赤——平日里让人心惊胆战的总统先生此时一脸温柔的擦拭怀里因为剧烈运动而闭眼休憩的男人，至于平日里亲切温柔的总理先生此刻当然是躺在心心念念多年的男人怀里体验“真”总统级别的服务。  
至于早已安排的晚餐，弗拉基米尔抬手看了眼手表，看来是早已错过了时间，那就带季玛去Подворье餐厅吃最新推出的冬季套餐吧。  
待德米特里踏入满是暖灯照过的地方时，弗拉基米尔后悔了，因为他看到了本不应该出现在这儿的人坐在落地窗前喝着油而不腻的罗素汤。他急忙走向前挡住季玛的视线，然而让他意想不到的是——特朗普从他俩进入这家餐厅时就早已察觉，他动身向弗拉基米尔走来。要是现在有记者早已拍下来，然后写下标题【深夜美国总统会见俄罗斯总统，是要准备新的发展战略还是合作目标】【两国总统会晤，是昭示新的合作契机还是鲜为人知的政治活动】  
但弗拉基米尔此刻不想见到距离他们越来越近的金发男人，毕竟要不是他，他的告白行动早就成功八百辈子了。弗拉基米尔拽过还未察觉异常的德米特里奔着木门就要往外走“嘿，我的老朋友，你这是要去哪里？”身后响起的声音让德米特里下意识往后看，瞳孔中看到了最不想见到的男人。他回想起以前的种种过往，又转头看向因为被叫住而不得不停下来的男人，德米特里的心里忍不住泛酸，他状似无意地挣脱了男人温暖的大手，护犊子似的挡在了男人的面前。  
唐纳德·特朗普看到俄联邦总理做出对待敌人般的警惕动作，不禁玩性大发“你这个狠心的人啊，你怎么可以这样对待我”恶心矫情的语调让包括自己在内的三个人忍不住抖动身体以表不适。  
“够了，特朗普先生，现在我没有时间跟你闲扯，我们家宝贝季玛忙活了一晚上还没吃晚饭呢，你可别恶心我们家宝贝，把早上的主食都给吐出来”弗拉基米尔决定在这里吃完饭再走也未尝不可，他改变方向又回到了最经常做的餐桌面前，将木椅拉开，静候某人的到来。  
德米特里因为瓦洛佳显而易见的偏袒和爱护，特别是喊他宝贝时的模样，季玛简直要爱惨这个男人了。他快步走上前去，在男人的注视下坐到椅子上。  
然而，相较于这边的甜蜜，孤零零站在木桌之间的走廊处的唐纳德显得更加孤独。原本挺立的身子因为弗拉基米尔和德米特里的忽视而有些弓缩，本身就毒舌的嘴此时也再次发挥作用“balabala宝贝balabala季玛funk，搞得跟谁没有宝贝一样”唐纳德发狠一般的咒骂道，但碍于某些原因，又不得不请求他们帮忙“真的是糟糕透了。”  
看到木桌上刚刚端上来不久的食物——稠而不腻的蘑菇汤、淋上酸甜酸奶的红菜汤、芝士与肉交替混杂的俄罗斯馅饼、混交着牛肉、酸奶油、番茄、洋葱清香的 Stroganoff，德米特里简直要食指大动。看到男人小馋猫一样可爱模样，弗拉基米尔的心融化在了季玛那里“慢点儿，没人和你抢的，小馋猫，这些都是你的，季玛～慢点儿吃，乖”  
“好的，瓦洛佳，你真棒，点的竟然都是我爱吃的”德米特里对于男人宠溺的话语十分受用，更令他惊喜的是，男人点的食物竟然全是他爱吃的，这让他有些感动。  
弗拉基米尔揉了揉季玛软软的褐色毛发，动情地回道“我们相识相知了那么久，我怎么可能不知道你的习惯呢，你会慢慢发现，我在意你的程度，远比你想象中的要多”  
“瓦洛佳....”  
“季玛......”  
“够了，眼前的两位，你们是不是忘记了还有我的存在”唐纳德实在受不了腻腻歪歪在自己面前秀恩爱的二位俄罗斯联邦最高代表。  
“哦?原来你还没有离开，真是没有眼力劲儿，可比你家那位差远了，哦不对，还不是你家的呢，真是抱歉”弗拉基米尔对于眼前这位美国总统可是一点好感都没有，在石油问题上挤兑俄罗斯就罢了，甚至还要破坏自己的感情。当然，这个破坏是某位小肚鸡肠的俄罗斯联邦元首自封的，但不管怎么说，唐纳德确实让一向爱开玩笑的弗拉基米尔第一次嘲讽别人。  
虽然很高兴见到瓦洛佳怼人，而且还是眼前这位“情敌”，但看到因为瓦洛佳的话而脸色变黑的美利坚合众国首脑。德米特里决定大发慈悲的缓和一下气氛“咳咳，瓦洛佳，礼貌一点儿，这可是远道而来的客人，可不能这样撕人家伤疤”  
原本听到德米特里替自己说话心里稍微舒坦的唐纳德却因为后半句脸色更是黑了半分。  
“太棒了，季玛，配合的真默契，我们简直是天生一对”夸赞男人都带上情话的弗拉基米尔在桌子下面悄悄地神了一个大拇指。  
“哼╯^╰你也不看看是谁，瓦洛佳，我还是第一次见你说话这么带刺”德米特里凑近男人的耳边小声说道。  
“哈，你以后会见到我的更多方面呢。”  
唐纳德此时已经完全适应他们恍若无人的行为，只想等他们亲热够了，能想起自己，好让他也能早早地脱单——为什么他家的那位就是不开窍呢？？为什么，号称是腐国的国度，难道不应该全是弯的吗？怎么出现了如此难掰弯的钢铁直男。  
恩爱完的小情侣看着眼前陷入深思的唐纳德，不知是否改唤醒一下“唐纳德·特朗普先生?”软软的嗓音将唐纳德从沼泽般的回忆里抽离出来。“啊，德米特里先生，现在有时间吗？”  
“你想做什么？”弗拉基米尔警觉的问道。  
“没什么，就是想询问一些关于国民症状的一些问题，德米特里先生，有没有时间呢？”唐纳德状似不在意的耸了耸肩，转而又直视德米特里询问道。  
“他没时间，也不需要交谈。”弗拉基米尔抢先回答道。  
瓦洛佳过激的语气反而让德米特里产生了浓厚的兴趣，他将已经喝完的红菜汤推到一边，双手交合“我有时间，唐纳德先生，我也想知道，您为什么要询问我关于这个国民症。”  
“哦?我以为这已经是件人尽皆知的秘密了，看来是我们亲爱的弗拉基米尔先生没有告诉你，不，应该说是隐瞒”身为商人出身的唐纳德当然讲究睚眦必报，介于刚刚的讽刺，唐纳德决定报复回去。  
“瓦洛佳，我觉得我们或许应该重新探讨一下，我的什么秘密”德米特里眼光聚集在瓦洛佳的身上，好像这样就能让他说出事情真相。  
“哦，德米特里先生，真是对不起啊，没想到您竟然还不知道呢？”毫无诚意的道歉对应上满不在乎的表情，弗拉基米尔表示很想胖揍他一顿。  
弗拉基米尔紧张兮兮地握住季玛得手，他费尽千山万险得来的爱人可不能因为这种事生他气“季玛，不是他说的那个样子，我真的不是故意要隐瞒你的，要是让我知道是谁故意暴露你的秘密，我绝对会敲爆他的头！！！”  
“瓦洛佳，我听着呢，你说。”  
餐馆里的客人熙熙攘攘，就只剩下已经交谈近四十分钟的三位政客，原本还是溢满了的伏特加此时早已见底，只见面红耳赤的棕发男人举起酒杯说道“这么说来，上次你俩见面也是为了什么所谓的追妻计划?！”  
旁边害怕他做出什么出格举动而试图拽住他的男人无奈的回道“可以这么说吧。”  
德米特里现在已经完全搞清楚了——怪不得他们两个人次次背着我交谈；怪不得瓦洛佳对于我得了费洛蒙症而不是很惊讶；怪不得阿尔还主动给我发瓦洛佳的照片；怪不得，怪不得.....这一切都是一个圈套。  
“唐纳德·特朗普先生，明天我们进行正式会谈，今天的聊天内容到此结束吧，至于，鲍里斯是否能够同意你游玩的提议，我想，关于大西洋远洋航舰他一定很感兴趣。”弗拉基米尔看到自家爱人陷入沉思的模样，心里很是着急，他很想快点跟他解释但却又不能让眼前这个一肚子坏水的男人听见“季玛，走，我带你回家，你喝醉了，我扶着你”  
特朗普看着渐行渐远的身影，拿起盛满高浓度酒精的杯子一饮而尽——为什么，鲍里斯就是不明白他的意思。  
终于将意识不清醒的德米特里抱回车后座，弗拉基米尔伸手调试了一下车载空调，待温度适宜才将挡风板立起，弗拉基米尔拿起电话拨通了此时正在和苏尔科夫甜甜蜜蜜蜜里调油吃夜宵的某人“喂，阿尔卡季，我明天需要一份关于谢钦近期工作报告和行程的计划安排，我希望你能认真、仔细的检查一遍”  
那边迟疑了好久，终于回答道“.....好的，总统先生”  
“还有，明天晚上举行 part，我希望届时俄联邦政府的各级官员，以及，明天正式访俄的某国总统也能参加。”弗拉基米尔在喊道“总统”时，咬字极其用力，像是遇到仇人一般令人咬牙切齿。  
“明白，总统先生”阿尔卡季还没等弗拉基米尔挂掉电话便先一步摁断，他怕再晚一步就会被总统先生听出异常——因为突如其来的电话，打断了想要索吻的苏尔科夫，他抱住坐在他腿上喂他吃乌梅的阿尔卡季，坏心眼的去啃噬他的脖子，惹得阿尔卡季想要呻吟出来，飙升的性费洛蒙也刺激到了身下的男人。  
苏尔科夫将匆忙挂断电话的阿尔横抱起来，大步走向二楼卧室，毕竟自家爱人挑拨的还得自己亲自灭下去。  
这边热情似火，而弗拉基米尔那边却令他棘手很多。  
喝醉了的季玛软瘫瘫的，简直可爱的很，但是，发起酒疯的季玛着实让人头疼——原本好不容易才弄到床上的季玛趁着男人去给他泡醒酒药而将白色衬衣脱了下来，露出粉嫩嫩的乳头和光滑似玉的肌肤。因为太累使得原本应该成功脱下的宝蓝色西服裤似遮似掩褪到小腿处，那副光景，无论是谁都想去尝一尝床上这该死的甜美。  
待弗拉基米尔端着刚熬好的醒酒汤和抑制药打开卧室门，看到这幅诱人画面，弗拉基米尔的第一反应不是去蹂躏饱满红润的乳头、虽然他确实也这么想，但他意识喝醉酒的国民症患者此时分泌的激素会比往常更加剧烈，因此季玛必须马上喝药。  
替季玛脱下身上多余的面料，又为他扶正身后的靠枕，弗拉基米尔这才将有些温凉的汤递给季玛。  
但早已醉到身体发烫，意识不清楚的德米特里完全无法理解男人的动作，他只想贴近冰凉的物体，感受一丝令人身心愉悦的触感。  
德米特里主动贴近弗拉基米尔，推开了挡在他俩面前的那碗醒酒汤，扑上了在他的世界里性感迷人的瓦洛佳。弗拉基米尔为了不让汤撒在他身上，在他推开的那一刹那，便已经起身。这让德米特里有些不满“怎么了，瓦洛佳，你不喜欢我了吗？为什么离开我”  
“才没有呢，小傻瓜，乖，把这碗汤喝了，我们再休息。”弗拉基米尔用另一只空闲的手捏了捏季  
玛的鼻尖，宠溺的哄道“我不要，瓦洛佳，我就要你，别的什么都不要”德米特里使劲儿蹭蹭男人，即使他自己感觉到了费洛蒙的溢出却一就不去选择吃药。  
弗拉基米尔已经不想再去回想当时到底发生了什么，因为等他的理智慢慢回神时，他已经将季玛压在了身下，舔弄他颤抖可爱的脖颈。  
蓝莓蛋糕的清香扑鼻而来，弗拉基米尔简直要爱死这个味道了——季玛爱蓝莓蛋糕是因为它是蓝莓味儿的蛋糕，但他爱蓝莓蛋糕的原因完全是因为这是季玛的味道。分明只是甜美食物的芳香，但不知为何，从季玛身上散发出来却拥有着巨大无比的魅力和诱惑。  
德米特里完全不知道自己现在是一只待在待宰的羔羊，他甚至还“恬不知耻”的去主动脱男人的衣服，醉醺醺的样子徒增了一丝淫荡，瓦洛佳从来没想过有谁能够诱惑的了 kgb特工。现在他终于知道了，眼前这位他深爱十多年的、就在刚刚正式成为他恋人的男人，真真是他的命门，这辈子戒不掉，也不想戒。  
夜晚是最好的保护色。  
灯熄风停，一对衣衫尽褪而双双倒榻，春帐落下，遮掩一室旖旎。  
“季玛这么美，只能给我看。”  
“都是瓦洛佳的，都给瓦洛佳”即使早已醉意熏熏但不小心逸出口的颤音还是出卖了他的紧张。  
弗拉基米尔揉了揉松软的头发，笑意在眸中蔓延：“别紧张，季玛，相信我。”还不等季玛做何反应，便俯身一口啃咬他笔直的锁骨……  
“啊……”他下嘴毫不留情，德米特里不由得吃痛出声，而下一瞬他便咬住了下唇。  
弗拉基米尔的唇舌往下滑，叼起一头乳粒缓缓向上提拉，强烈的刺痛感有些唤醒德米特里，他一手揉捏另一个玫红乳粒，一手摸向季玛被咬红了的唇，季玛一放松，呻吟声便把控不住地泄了出来：“嗯啊……”  
德米特里的乳头最是敏感，现下被这般玩弄，蜜穴也不禁分泌出了汩汩淫液，湿了今早弗拉基米尔新换的床单，已经有些挺立的肉棒染上了丝丝缕缕的粘腻。  
“季玛湿了。”本来粗长的昂扬就一直在蜜洞门前徘徊，所以由蜜穴深处传来的反应，滚烫的龟头更是提前预知，他往前挺了一挺，冠首微跳竟恰好挤进了蜜穴。  
异物入侵，季玛痛呼出声：“啊……别…疼啊……”就在这时候，似乎刚觉些许疼痛便有淫液渗出缓解了他的不适，“嗯……”  
弗拉基米尔知道季玛现在舒服的很，但还是要逗他：“别怎么？这样吗？”腰臀下压，肉根挤开重重阻碍，擦过粘腻温热的穴壁，终是留了两颗囊袋卡在蜜穴门口。  
季玛被撞得身子往上窜了窜，他蹙眉的模样格外迷人：“呀……顶到了啊……”  
这声低低的呻吟随风蹿入弗拉基米尔的耳朵，他更兴奋了，胯下的律动变得有些生猛，穿过曲折的羊肠小径顶着那块敏感的媚肉，一下重一下轻的，捣出了源源不断的蜜水，撑开穴壁上叠加在一起的褶皱，把甬道填得满满当当。  
德米夜里的娇喘声就没停过，零零散散地飘散在空气中，顺着两人身上的动作，欲望融进汗水，又滴落在床单上。  
谁也没看过风情万种的季玛。弗拉基米尔想。  
他在自己身下绽放，他在自己身下呻吟，他在自己身下求饶。只有他能看到。  
像是要证明自己的话一般，他加大了开合肏动的频率，肉茎如同打桩一般生猛而快速地抽插着，搅得淫液四起，在交合处炸开，染湿身下的被罩。  
果然，蜜水泛滥而花香四溢。  
“太快了…啊……瓦洛佳……”季玛的臀都被肏得脱离了床，拱起腰肢去迎合的姿势让他感到不安，“慢点…啊…要坏了……”  
弗拉基米尔想到了什么，动作更加用力，囊袋如同注了水一般沉重，狠狠地拍在透着粉的腿根上：“老婆叫我什么？”  
“呀！啊…嗯啊……”季玛有些委屈，红着眼眶攥紧了手下的床单，“瓦洛佳…慢点……”  
“不对！”越来越快、越来越快！  
整个蜜穴都被磨擦得红肿不堪，季玛都快哭了，才在他高频率的耸动下顺了他的意，声音软软的：“老公…慢点……”  
德米特里还是有些别扭，他潜意识里面依旧认为这样才交往一天就喊瓦洛佳老公是很轻浮的行为。  
虽然自己很喜欢。  
“真乖。”可弗拉基米尔却很是满意。  
他把季玛按在身下，架起他的腿弯，不似方才毫无章法的操弄，而是快而准地捅着他最是受不得刺激的那块媚肉。  
媚肉富有弹性，顶上去就像弹棉花一般，淫液淹过，黏黏的还很暖和。  
把灵魂都要榨干一般的快感让季玛情不自禁的圈住了瓦洛佳的脖颈忘情地淫叫着：“啊啊啊…快到了…嗯啊……”  
“呃啊……季玛！”  
冲刺数百下，弗拉基米尔倏地堵住季玛的唇，两人这才一同交付出了体内的欲望……  
昏睡前，德米特里决定，以后再也不贪杯喝酒，被费洛蒙刺激的瓦洛佳，自己完全承受不住啊。  
如果此时酒足饭饱的弗拉基米尔知道自己爱人的心声，肯定要哭死，那么可爱的画面，以后要离他而去了。  
弗拉基米尔承载着一天的好心情和季玛一起去上班，但这种好心情并没有持续太久。  
谢钦的工作报告已经被早就来到的总统助理阿尔卡季·弗拉基米罗维奇· 德沃尔科维奇放在了办公桌前，弗拉基米尔在护送完自己的宝贝亲亲上班后，心情完全被桌子上的文件所激怒。他原只是怀疑，但现在已经证实了，这个俄联邦政府官员竟会为了一己私利而做出叛国行为——谢钦居然天真地以为自己做的天衣无缝。  
“呵，竟然连季玛得了费洛蒙症都能告诉美国，那还真的是高估你了。”弗拉基米尔将报告摔在一边，深呼着几口气，试图平息自己的怒火。  
他只是想证实是否是他告诉的唐纳德关于季玛得秘密以及卫生部关于性费洛蒙症状研究的进度与方案，谁能想到，谁能想到——远远不止这些。  
“石油量产计划”“护航舰组建”“经济适用发展”“互联网金融”每看一个字，弗拉基米尔都得需要喝三口水才能压下去，这些大部分都不怎么算国家机密，但是从他提供的信息可以知道俄罗斯现在整体发展态势，并且谢钦提供的确实毫无差错，不，甚至比他知道的还要详细。  
“看来，部门机关需要重新整改了”  
弗拉基米尔微眯着眼，像是在物色改由谁来接替马上就快下马的官员。  
总理办公室  
身为俄联邦副总理的苏尔科夫奉总统助理兼自家爱人的命令来看望现任总理德米特里·安纳托利耶维奇·梅德韦杰夫。  
看着眼前明显陷入遐想的男人，苏尔科夫试探地询问道“德米特里先生?”  
“啊，怎么，有什么事情吗”  
被打断的德米特里也并不恼怒，甚至还留有一丝的甜蜜，毕竟谁让自己十几年来的梦想终于实现了  
呢！  
“也没有什么大事，主要是看总理先生心情舒畅想来是有什么喜事，就想来问一下。”  
“是有一件喜事，不过暂时保密，以后你们就会知道的”语气中有着一丝难以忽视的炫耀，德米特里不是故意要故弄玄虚，而是他想着自己和爱人的身份，如果不商量好就暴露出去，总归对瓦洛佳不好。  
苏尔科夫又简单交谈了几句便离开了办公室。等走到转角处完全看不到总理办公室的木门时，苏尔科夫迫不及待的拿出手机向自己的爱人发消息:“卡尼亚，真的，他们在一起了，今天我进去报告工作，德米特里甚至都没注意到我进来，我呼喊他的时候，他的神色都是欲求不满的状态，我赌十卢布，昨晚我们的总统先生绝对没伺候好他。”  
“我一猜就知道，昨天总统先生跟我说话的语气都是以往从来没有过得柔和，能压得住总统先生的人怕是只有德米特里先生了”  
“卡尼亚就是聪明，来，给亲爱的我一个亲亲”  
“噢，苏尔科夫，现在是工作时间，不是给你调情用的，不聊了，工作去吧，mua”看到卡尼亚无论如何都会满足自己小小心愿的苏尔科夫，收回手机，哼着不成调的小曲儿迈向自己的办公室。  
此刻被说欲求不满的德米特里却在和另一位主角煲着电话粥，德米特里觉得，他们就像是情窦初开的毛头小子，分明才刚刚分开不过三十分钟却如此剧烈的想着对方。他们甚至还用着让同为这个年龄段的绍伊古和拉夫罗夫极为羞涩的昵称——“亲爱的”“宝贝”“小傻瓜”来称呼对方。  
弗拉基米尔认为自己简直没救了，光是听着季玛从那腼腆的唤自己为“亲爱的”就已经受不了，更何况自己闭上眼睛就能回想起昨晚男人在自己身下风情万种的模样。  
“好了，瓦洛佳，别再想了，你的西服裤子已经快撑不住了”弗拉基米尔低声嘀咕，却依旧让电话那头的季玛听到了一半。  
“瓦洛佳，怎么了，你的裤子发生了什么，需要我帮你买条新的吗？”  
“季玛，不用了，私人订制的纯手工西服如果连这点困难都克服不了，那以后也不会再用它了”毕  
竟，这个是要成为习惯的一件事情。  
“哦，好吧，瓦洛佳，还有关于上次卫生部讨论的方案资金，你准备怎么办？”  
“我已经去着手准备了，这你就不用......”  
在外人看来，他们快要咬耳朵的动作，殊不知，确是在暗暗较劲儿。  
“唐纳德，我劝你老实一点儿，别动那些歪心思去算计我的人”  
“我可不敢啊，弗拉基米尔，明知是你的人，我还敢动，那我不是存心活腻了吗？”唐纳德朝弗拉  
基米尔眨了一下眼，似是在表明自己的态度。  
弗拉基米尔笑了一下“知道就好”  
但他们的动作在这些记者眼里却成了“两个人互抛媚眼”“弗拉基米尔朝唐纳德甜甜一笑”“两人  
交谈甚欢”“关系如胶似漆”  
相信明天的头号报刊绝对会放上两人的大合照，然后配上一些让德米特里生气，弗拉基米尔、唐纳  
德无语地标题。  
然而此时并未觉得有何不妥当的两人仍在关于“性费洛蒙”的相关问题进行交谈。昨天，德米特里  
已经将研究结果和生理反应以及应该注意的事项和亲身经历都告诉了唐纳德。但具体的研究方案确  
实没有提过，应该说是被弗拉基米尔巧妙的避开了。  
唐纳德决定今天这次会议无论如何都要将问题从抛到明面儿上来说。  
“弗拉基米尔先生，贵国的科研所研究成果能否就所谓的国民症分享一下”  
“恕我直言，没得考虑余地”  
“可据报道所知，露西亚供给世卫药物可是仅次于东方某大国，这么点的信息都不公开的话，我们  
的合作可是很难进行的”  
唐纳德语气中带有逼迫感，他只想尽快的说服弗拉基米尔。  
“唐纳德先生，你有没有听说过‘心急吃不了热豆腐’我想，您对于国家团队的期望.....”  
整个座谈可以说是不欢而散，所有人都没想到原本可以说浓情蜜意的两人从入座开始，便针锋相  
对。这可乐坏了原本想大肆宣扬露西亚出现困局的西方媒体，这都不需要他们再断章取义了，现成  
的事例。此刻即使开着空调依旧很冷的会晤室，各怀鬼胎的人们已经感觉不到寒冷。  
———————克林姆林宫的群聊——————  
阿尔卡季:你们快出来，大爆料大爆料，关于我们亲爱的总理先生  
尼古拉:来了，来了。怎么了，怎么了，我亲爱的父亲（不是 他有什么惊天秘密  
日里诺夫斯基:怎么了，阿尔卡季，我日理万机的出来聊天可是很赶时间的，不过能听德米特里的  
秘密我还是很愿意留下来的。  
伊万诺夫:既然楼上这位那么忙，那你就不要听了，快去处理你党内的那些鸡毛蒜皮的小事儿吧  
科扎克:阿尔，快点儿出来啊，大伙儿都等着呢！  
佩斯科夫:加一  
纳什雷金:快快快，阿尔，我等不及吃新瓜了  
伊万:别催别催了，我刚刚看着阿尔又被召进总统办公室了，都歇会儿歇会儿吧  
拉夫罗夫:发生什么事儿了，谁能说一下  
绍伊古:@拉夫罗夫，我们是不是错过什么了  
苏尔科夫:打扰到各位工作了，刚刚阿尔被总统先生叫去办公室了，各位先去办公吧。  
谢钦:嘿，我才刚来你们就要走，是不是看不起我  
绍伊古:啊，没有，我们没有瞧不起长得丑的人。  
佩斯科夫:哈哈哈哈哈，绍伊古大将，你为什么要说实话（我也是这么想的）  
拉夫罗夫:@绍伊古 谢钦自闭了  
科扎克:哈哈哈哈哈  
丹尼斯:哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
日里诺夫斯基:哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
被两宫人员极力呼唤的阿尔卡季此时正一脸严肃的面对总统先生，他虽然在同总统商量关于谢钦的事务，但内心还是止不住的喜悦——没想到那么快就拿下德米特里先生了，以后总统先生就再也不可能因为欲求不满而大发脾气了，德米特里先生，您简直是耶稣转世啊，拯救了两宫人民于火海之中。  
“阿尔卡季?”弗拉基米尔似乎感觉到站在办公桌前的男人有些走神，这让他有些恼火，出现了那么严重的叛国罪，他怎么能如此的不在意“阿尔卡季，我觉得你应该知道这件事情的严重性，这关系到国家的危亡，你怎么能这么不重视。”  
“是这样的总统先生，关于谢钦身为国家政府安全处秘书叛国这一罪名，其实并不成立，因为这些都是在总理先生默许下，对别国间谍提供拥有较大差异的国家信息，因此，总统先生也不用过于担心。”  
如果说平时说出这种瞒着总统而进行的秘密计划，阿尔卡季可是给一百个胆都不敢这么全盘托出，但现在可不同了，总统先生可是刚刚和总理先生确立关系——一定还处在蜜月期。  
弗拉基米尔甚感无力，季玛竟然瞒着自己做这种事情，要不是周围都是他的亲信，他都不敢想，季玛会背着多大的罪名。  
“那，关于季玛得了费洛蒙症，这个又该怎么解释？”  
“啊，这就要问总理先生了，我其实也不知道”  
“.....好，我知道了，你先出去吧”  
阿尔卡季不知是不是故意的，留下了意味深长的笑容。  
果然，爱情都是盲目的。  
弗拉基米尔现在脑仁儿有些疼痛，他决定一会儿和美国那个“大丑橘”会晤完，他就要和季玛“深入交谈”，聊聊这几个月到底发生了什么。  
下午两点十分，即使是一天中最热的时刻，但位于高纬度的冬季俄罗斯此刻也并不温暖弗拉基米尔站在殿堂的红毯中央等待美国总统唐纳德·特朗普的访问。四周的闪光灯早已亮起，只等两国总统握手便要摁下快门。  
在外人看来，他们快要咬耳朵的动作，殊不知，确是在暗暗较劲儿。  
“唐纳德，我劝你老实一点儿，别动那些歪心思去算计我的人”  
“我可不敢啊，弗拉基米尔，明知是你的人，我还敢动，那我不是存心活腻了吗？”唐纳德朝弗拉  
基米尔眨了一下眼，似是在表明自己的态度。  
弗拉基米尔笑了一下“知道就好”  
但他们的动作在这些记者眼里却成了“两个人互抛媚眼”“弗拉基米尔朝唐纳德甜甜一笑”“两人交谈甚欢”“关系如胶似漆”  
相信明天的头号报刊绝对会放上两人的大合照，然后配上一些让德米特里生气，弗拉基米尔、唐纳德无语的标题。  
然而此时并未觉得有何不妥当的两人仍在关于“性费洛蒙”的相关问题进行交谈。昨天，德米特里已经将研究结果和生理反应以及应该注意的事项和亲身经历都告诉了唐纳德。但具体的研究方案确实没有提过，应该说是被弗拉基米尔巧妙的避开了。  
唐纳德决定今天这次会议无论如何都要将问题从抛到明面儿上来说。  
“弗拉基米尔先生，贵国的科研所研究成果能否就所谓的国民症分享一下”  
“恕我直言，没有考虑余地”  
“可据报道所知，露西亚供给世卫药物可是仅次于东方某大国，这么点的信息都不公开的话，我们的合作可是很难进行的”  
唐纳德语气中带有逼迫感，他只想尽快的说服弗拉基米尔。  
“唐纳德先生，你有没有听说过‘心急吃不了热豆腐’我想，您对于国家团队的期望.....”  
整个座谈可以说是不欢而散，所有人都没想到原本可以说浓情蜜意的两人从入座开始，便针锋相对。这可乐坏了原本想大肆宣扬露西亚出现困局的西方媒体，这都不需要他们再断章取义了，现成的事例。此刻即使开着空调依旧很冷的会晤室，各怀鬼胎的人们已经感觉不到寒冷。  
———————政府内部人员聊天———————  
阿尔卡季:@全体成员 快快快，我给你们吃个大瓜，你们绝对炸。  
纳什雷金:又怎么了？？！上次阿尔你就没告诉我们就跑了，我们已经不感兴趣了。  
伊万诺夫:哎鸭，阿尔说有，那就有，你不感兴趣就别看。  
日里诺夫斯基:@伊万诺夫 原来你是无差别攻击  
谢钦:我又来了！！！这次谁都不准说我  
丹尼斯:有人需要我的特别服务吗？  
伊万:楼上这位，挣钱别跑我们这儿啊  
佩斯科夫:你们歪楼了，快催催阿尔这次到底要说什么。  
阿尔卡季:哼，你们可要听好了，别被吓一跳，这件事儿是关系到弗拉基米尔先生和德米特里先生。  
日里诺夫斯基:我什么大风大浪没见过，还会被这种事情吓到！?我用我党派头衔担保——除非他俩在一起，要不然什么瓜都是闷雷。  
丹尼斯:这话别说太满......  
日里诺夫斯基:哈?我怕过谁，我再立个 flag，要是他俩真在一起了，我这个党派代表不当了。  
科扎克:我一进来就那么劲爆嘛？  
纳什雷金:见证历史的时刻到了。  
阿尔卡季:巧了，我刚要说——弗拉基米尔先生和德米特里先生在一起了。恭喜你梦想成真@日里诺夫斯基  
丹尼斯:我就说 话不能说的太.......什么???  
伊万:！！！！我没眼花吧！！  
纳什雷金:天哪！！！这被瓜给炸了  
伊万诺夫:阿尔，你怎么知道??！！！！  
阿尔卡季:我全程辅助，我是旁观者！  
尼古拉:天，我不信，我亲爱的德米特里先生竟然被总统先生泡了，我好伤心。  
科扎克:我的天，开屏就被炸了。  
苏尔科夫:我怎么觉得少了一个很重要的人物。  
阿尔卡季:@日里诺夫斯基  
苏尔科夫:@日里诺夫斯基  
科扎克:@日里诺夫斯基  
丹尼斯:@日里诺夫斯基  
尼古拉:@日里诺夫斯基  
谢钦:@日里诺夫斯基  
伊万诺夫:@日里诺夫斯基  
纳什雷金:@日里诺夫斯基  
佩斯科夫:@日里诺夫斯基  
特卡乔夫:@日里诺夫斯基（不明觉厉）  
瓦伦尼卡:@日里诺夫斯基（不明觉厉）  
日里诺夫斯基:...........  
绍伊古的手机消息提醒铃声一直响起，然而此时，他已经没有精力再去管这些了。身后的男人将他艹的有些神智不清，根本听不见除身下“啧啧”水声外的其他声音。  
“啊……好舒服……”绍伊古忍不住吟哦出声，他后穴非常敏感，被湿软的舌头不断的扫弄，弄的他舒服极了，穴口慢慢被那根舌头舔开，肠道里分泌出一些清液，然后那根舌头插入了进去，开始抚慰着他的肠道。  
“呜……”  
拉夫罗夫也知道他是舒服的，一边给他舔穴，一边用手去撸动他的肉棒，给他增添快感。绍伊古的后穴很敏感，被抚慰的舒服了，一会儿就淅淅沥沥的冒出淫汁，穴口也愈发松软。  
绍伊古并不愿意意拉夫罗夫憋的难受，见差不多了，便道：“可以了……唔……拉夫罗夫，进来吧……”  
拉夫罗夫将舌头拔出来，“还不行，会伤到你。”说完就继续给他舔穴。  
绍伊古脸色发红，男人的器具粗大，若非他的后穴湿的厉害，插进来时确实会有些胀痛。拉夫罗夫只在最开始有些急切的时候才粗暴插入过，后面即使憋的再难受，也每次必然要把他伺候到汁水淋漓的时候才进入他，再没让他受过伤。  
想到往事，绍伊古的心里暖成一片，身体更敏感了些，大股大股的汁液冒了出来。拉夫罗夫便觉得够了，将舌头拔出来，整个人覆在绍伊古身上，搂过他吻他的嘴唇，然后将阴茎抵住他湿软的后穴，慢慢的插入进去。  
“唔……”嘴巴里尝到了自己淫水的滋味，绍伊古羞涩不已，却又回应着男人的亲吻。两人在办公室里情交，开始动作还缓慢，后来渐渐激烈起来，肉体相撞的声音特别的清晰，还混合着肏穴发出来的水声，绍伊古开始还不忍耐的呻吟出声，突然想起来这里还是政府办公厅，并不是家里，整个人羞耻的微微哆嗦起来，“唔……小声些……啊……慢一些……会被听到的……”火热的性器完全插到他体内的深处，男人的阴茎被他的肉穴紧紧包裹住，肠道还在自发的吸吮着。  
拉夫罗夫闻言将他搂紧了，轻笑道：“好，都听你的，看你羞涩的样子，我可真是喜欢的紧。  
“啊……轻一些……呜……”绍伊古脸色羞的都红透了，后穴像有自己意志一般慢慢抽搐起来，在男人一个深插后，他的肉棒被插射，喷出了一股又一股的浓精。  
感觉到他高潮后，拉夫罗夫的动作就慢了下来，转动着粗大的肉刃摩擦着他的肠道，给他延缓快感。绍伊古喘息着趴在桌子边，一双腿站不住一般，拉夫罗夫也知道他站久了累，双手拖住他，让全身都依靠在他的身上，又慢慢的干他，干的他淫性渐起，速度才快起来，把怀里的人再一次肏射后，自己才忍耐不住的将精水都射进他的肠道深处。  
德米特里从来不知道政府官员竟然有每月聚会，他有些埋怨，想他平常脾气也不是很坏，为什么没人请他呢？  
“瓦洛佳，你也是一直都知道吗？”  
“不是，我也是刚刚得知，谁知道他们怎么想的，突然要邀请我们参加”  
弗拉基米尔面不改色心不跳的撒了谎，开玩笑，好不容易为季玛举行的派对怎么能告诉他。  
“可，为什么他们突然”还没等德米特里说完，弗拉基米尔就拽过他的手踏入了早已布置好的大厅。  
“别可是了，季玛，他们可都在等着我们呢”弗拉基米尔宠溺的摇摇头，轻车熟路的带他去了最西  
边的餐桌前，为还在苦恼的德米特里拿了一份蓝莓小蛋糕。  
“唔，瓦洛佳，你是知道的，费洛蒙患者是要戒甜品的，这只会更加加重病情”  
德米特里语重心长的劝诫道，这毕竟关乎着他的身体，他得时刻保持警惕。  
弗拉基米尔挖了一勺递到德米特里的嘴边“这种蛋糕是专门给费洛蒙患者做的。你快尝尝，研究院那群人研究了近三个月，都快秃了。”  
“是发际线比你还高的那种吗？”  
德米特里纯良的对他笑了笑，他现在似乎仗着瓦洛佳对他宠爱更加娇纵了，当然，娇纵也只是对他一个人。在外人面前他依旧是那个笑里藏刀的温润政客。  
弗拉基米尔无奈的看了看他，等德米特里接过蛋糕准备品尝第二口的时候，他准备行动了。  
站在台上的男人拿过事先准备好的麦克风，故意咳嗽了两声，让整个会厅的目光都聚集在台上时才说话“今天非常感谢各位的盛情邀请。我想借此机会向大家说明一个事情——”  
“有一位怀揣着我的梦想孤身前往莫斯科的少年，现在已能独挡一面，他能为了我做那些被人奚落的事情，他也能瞒过我为我准备惊喜。不知何时，他竟已不是那个在枫叶树下捡起一片叶子，甜甜的冲我笑的天真的孩子了。”  
“执子之手与子长相偕，韶光长往寂寞里流淌，怎相忘你的脸庞眼底的苍茫，明月朗朗君子自端方，不能忘朝夕铭刻在心上”  
“德米特里，我爱你，和我交往吧！”弗拉基米尔激动的看向台下有些呆滞的男人，他在想，或许，季玛都没能想到我可以这个公开大胆的表白。  
两宫众人见总统先生的表白没有得到回应，并开始起哄——“在一起在一起”“总理先生，你快答应他吧。”“快快快，德米特里，你等什么呢！”“在一起在一起”“在一起在一起”“啊啊啊，我终于看到这一天了”“日里诺夫斯基去哪儿了？抓紧让他下台，总统先生和总理先生已经在一起了。”“总理先生快上台。”“.......”“拉夫罗夫，我昨天没上班，是不是错过了什么重大事件”“没有，我上班了似乎也错过了”二宫中唯二最后才知道这个讯息的两人开始反思自己是不是不太关心朋友的情感问题。  
四周激动的嘈杂声早已听不到德米特里到底说什么，但弗拉基米尔早已不在乎了，毕竟他已经得到了想要的答案。  
那个昨晚被他啃吸的诱人的唇瓣微微张开，弗拉基米尔看到了由一个一个俄语音组成的口型“我愿意”。  
————————聚会结束————————  
远在赴美飞机上的唐纳德收到弗拉基米尔发来的喜讯时，将德米特里最喜欢的牌子一扔，抱起旁边的抱枕，羡慕的说道“真好，我好羡慕啊！！！”  
在一旁的德米特里看到弗拉基米尔发给唐纳德的讯息有些不好意思“这样会不会不太好？”  
弗拉基米尔挑了挑眉问道“有什么不好的”  
“就是，他还没追求成功，你这样发，是不是不太道德”  
“哼，对付他这种人，就该这样，那里痛踩哪里”  
弗拉基米尔牵着德米特里的手漫步在红场上，感受片刻的安宁，不用去想明日的工作，也不用去回忆以往的失意。  
“季玛，我能相通为什么你会故意让唐纳德知道你得费洛蒙症的事情，但我想不通的是，为什么你会让谢钦给我一份假的报告。”  
“瓦洛佳，你要知道，吃醋的男人可是很可怕的。”  
德米特里相信，依照男人那么聪明的头脑，只需要这么轻轻一点便能想明白。  
“所以，这一切，你从三个月前就计划好了！！”当形成心里那个想法的时候弗拉基米尔是想否认的“让谢钦给我发假的报告，故意露出马脚暴露发送对象，甚至诱导我发现你的秘密?”  
“季玛，我不得不承认你得好手段”  
“不，瓦洛佳，你错了，关于费洛蒙这件事情，纯属意外，而你知道我的秘密也只是推波助澜了一把。”  
“哦，那这么说我还扳回了一局”弗拉基米尔有些得意地冲季玛笑了一下。  
德米特里瞥了瞥眉，表示不赞同“应该是打成了平手，瓦洛佳 请注意用词。”  
“不 季玛，你似乎忘记了办公室的抑制剂”弗拉基米尔好心的提醒身旁的男人。  
“瓦洛佳，是你！！！我就说，为什么放在办公室里的抑制剂找不到了，原来是你拿走了”  
德米特里简直要被气死了，他郁闷了一天的事情终于在这一刻找到了答案。  
“季玛，别生气，你看，我这么做完全是为了我们的幸福，要是不这么做，我们能那么快在一起吗？”弗拉基米尔看到男人有些冻红的脸蛋，心疼的抱住了他，耐心安慰道。  
“哼，那我也是等了十年”德米特里虽然心里甜蜜蜜的，但是还是气不过，故意赌气“不过，以后的每个十年你都要给我再告白交往一次”  
“好好好，不用十年，一个月一次”  
“啊，那太快了”  
“你在说什么快?你老公我除了床上不快，其他的效率倒是蛮高的”  
“啊啊，瓦洛佳，你又说这种 羞耻的话”德米特里羞得转身跑开，但还没跑多远，便被身后穿着藏蓝色羽绒服的男人扑倒。  
“嘿，小宝贝，好不容易抓住你，怎么可能再放手了。”  
PS  
季玛因为吃唐纳德和瓦洛佳的醋，所以故意挑拨唐纳德和瓦洛佳的关系，以及为什么鲍里斯对于  
唐纳德的追求熟视无睹，当然也是季玛告诉鲍里斯——唐纳德一肚子坏水，别信他，除非他能为你  
去颠覆他的故土（hhhhhh  
那个餐厅就是瓦洛佳最喜欢的餐厅，当时他当市长助理的时候还去那里庆生


End file.
